


Halftime

by Wireslide



Series: Fifty Ships [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Somniphilia mention, hands-free domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wireslide/pseuds/Wireslide
Summary: Adam and Shiro have some time alone together during halftime.





	Halftime

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as part of a 50-50 challenge.

“It's just dip, Matt, it won't take long to make more,” Adam laughed, picking up the bowl and heading into the kitchen, “as soon as you and Katie come back with the ingredients. Kashi, where's the--” he sent his boyfriend a grateful smile as a neatly-folded paper airplane sailed over his head and into Katie's grasping hand. “Ingredients list. If you hurry, you'll make it back before halftime's over.” He waved the siblings out the door, then let his smile slide off as he turned back around. “Remind me again why I let you talk me into having the Fucking Holts over for Superbowl Sunday?” He groused, wrapping his arms around Shiro's waist as the other man moved to embrace him.

“It's just Matt and Katie,” the taller man hummed into his hair, smiling, “what trouble are they going to rouse me into from our couch?”

“You _invited_ all four of them,” Adam reminded acidly, relaxing into the large hands stroking over his back, “Sam and Colleen just had plans already. And the last time Matt had you on that couch--”

“His sister wasn't here,” Takashi said gently, leaning back to smile down at him. His hands drifted downward, and he cupped Adam's rear in his palms, making the blond yip. “And right now,” he lowered his head to nuzzle his face into Adam's, mindful of his glasses, “neither one of them is.” He lifted Adam up and settled him on one of the barstools, untucking his shirt from the back of his pants as he set him down.

“Kashi...” Adam chuckled, giving him a brief kiss before leaning back to take off his glasses and set them on the counter. “You know how I feel about fooling around in the kitchen.” That said, he slid his hands up to bury his fingers in his boyfriend's thick black hair and kissed him again with more enthusiasm.

Humming into the kiss and continuing to untuck Adam's shirt so he could slide his hands under it unimpeded, Shiro scraped his nails over the curve of the blond's spine. “I think,” he huffed when their mouths parted for air, “it was something along the lines of 'no,' but it would take extra time to get down the hall to the bedroom, and we're on a clock.” He flicked smokey grey eyes towards the living room, where the sound of the commercials filtered back to them, then slid his hands around to start undoing Adam's belt.

Adam gave him another quiet laugh, stroking his fingers through Takashi's hair and leaning back to let him get the belt and pants undone. “What did you have in mind?” Their private moments tended to be drawn out; neither Shiro nor Adam was a fan of rushed sex. The idea of trying to keep it to the twenty-six minutes left on the halftime clock was both frustrating and intriguing.

“I kind of woke up this morning wanting to choke on your dick, actually,” Shiro's quiet tone didn't shift at all, mild and already thick with want. He couldn't suppress a twitchy smile when Adam laughed and shoved at his face, dodging the palm to catch his boyfriend's lips with his own again. They were both breathing heavily when he pulled back. “Thought hasn't left me all day. Could barely focus on the game.” He leaned back in, tracing his tongue against Adam's lips. “I wanted to wake you up with it but you told me no sleep sex this week.”

“Good boy,” Adam husked, setting his teeth down on Takashi's tongue and humming at the quiet hiss it earned him. He shifted against the hand that worked his zipper down, nails digging into the shorter man's scalp as they kissed. He barely let their lips part before he pushed Takashi down and leaned back against the counter. He followed his boyfriend's descent with his eyes, gripping Shiro's hair to guide him forward as the brunette settled onto his knees. He exhaled as Takashi leaned in obediently, mouthing at the open zipper and hooking his fingers into the waistband of the blond's jeans.

He waited, pressing his face forward further and breathing a little heavily when Adam didn't immediately lift his hips. His lips trembled; his fingers shook against the fabric of the taller man's jeans, and he only barely managed not to whine when Adam's fingers tightened warningly in his hair. He waited, counting the seconds, breathing in the scent of Adam's growing erection and feeling the heat of it against his lips spreading through his body like lightning. He shifted his legs, feeling his own loose slacks—deliberately chosen because of today's particular nagging hunger—becoming slightly uncomfortable. Adam's grip on his hair twisted again, and he immediately stilled.

Finally, Adam's legs—oh, and how Takashi loved them, he could write poetry to those long, trim displays of perfect runner's muscle—flexed, and gave him half an inch of space between his ass and the barstool in which to pull his jeans down. The zipper scraped the underside of Shiro's chin, and he barely suppressed a shiver at the feel of the warm metal. The hand in his hair didn't loosen, so he stayed, with his nose up against the taut fabric of Adam's boxers and the cooling zipper of his jeans pressing against his throat. He parted his lips to drag the heady scent in over his tongue; Adam gave his hair a sharp tug and he immediately snapped his mouth closed again with a quiet huff.

“Sulking?” Adam asked quietly, reaching down with the other hand to stroke down the side of Takashi's neck.

“Waiting,” was the subdued reply.

The blond hummed, loosening his grip on Takashi's hair and catching his breath when the Japanese man lurched forward to fix his mouth over the bulge in front of him. He tightened his fingers in Takashi's hair again. “If I have to go commando for the second half because you soak those in drool, I'm going to be unhappy,” he informed his boyfriend evenly.

Shiro pulled his mouth back slightly, panting, and hooked his fingers in the waistband of Adam's boxers. He waited again, trembling, but this time the blond let him have what he wanted without much delay, lifting his hips and letting the underwear be pulled down to his jeans. His erection swayed before resting against Takashi's cheek. The shorter man trembled at the heat against his face, starting to turn his head. When Adam didn't pull on his hair again, he opened his mouth and dragged his tongue over the shaft. The flavor exploded on his tongue, and he let out a shaky breath, pulling back far enough to wrap his tongue around the head to draw it into his mouth.

Adam's hand tightened again, and Takashi stilled with a barely-muffled whimper. He kept his eyes down, trembling, and waited, panting through his nose. Every muscle in his body quivered; he felt like he was balancing on the edge of a cliff, spiraling closer to a dive, and the fingers in his hair were all that were keeping him from plunging forward. “Drop your jaw,” the order was delivered in that same, even tone, and Adam let himself smile a little when Takashi obeyed.

He jerked Shiro's head forward sharply, thrusting himself harshly down his throat and feeling him choke at the sudden intrusion. The spasm was followed by a moan, and Takashi pushed his face harder against Adam's hips to immediately choke himself again. Adam quickly pulled on his hair, and he pulled back obediently. “I will also be upset,” he was gratified to hear that the blond's voice had started to slide into a slow husk, “if you vomit bean dip all over my dick.”

Takashi let himself be pulled back further, licking his lips and dragging in a breath. “I didn't eat any,” he rasped, “so I could avoid that.” He started to lean forward again, huffing when Adam's hand neither released nor encouraged him.

“Did you eat at all today?” The tone returned to patient, even. Takashi immediately missed the low drag of lust. The tightening of fingers in his hair warned him that he was still walking a razor's edge.

“Early this morning,” he assured, tongue flicking out to wet his lips again. He couldn't drag his eyes from the sight of Adam's wet cock, “I had two eggs after I got back from the Fog Run, and the last of Thursday's ham.” He waited, feeling himself tensing under the calm regard. “I'll eat again after,” he finally promised, tongue dragging on his lips for the third time in less than a minute.

Adam's neutral expression relaxed into a faint smile, and he loosened his grip on Takashi's hair again, sighing as the shorter man surged forward to greedily swallow him again. “Still,” he said instead of grabbing the thick black hair again. His smile grew slightly when his lover obeyed with a quiet huff. He could feel the tremors in Takashi's muscles against the inside of his calf, and took a moment to look down at the wristband wrapped around the kneeling man's left wrist. The light gleamed a stable, soft green. He combed his fingers gently over Takashi's scalp. “Breathe.” He watched the shorter man's chest heave, then slow. The obedience earned Takashi a pleased hum, and the firm stroke of Adam's thumb behind his ear. “Drop your jaw.”

He kept his eyes down, swallowing before he obeyed. He gripped the blond's knees when Adam yanked his head forward again, choking on the sudden presence of the shaft at the back of his throat. Takashi pushed his face closer, moaning as his throat spasmed and his lungs started fighting for air. He leaned into it until sparks burst behind his closed eyes, and Adam's voice was almost lost in the rush of his blood in his ears.

“Breathe.” Adam watched the brunette pull back just far enough to free his throat, panting for breath through his nose. He stroked his hair soothingly, smiling, and glanced toward the living room to check the clock. Nineteen minutes. Takashi's breathing was steady again, and he was starting to entertain himself by tracing Adam's name over the length of his shaft with the tip of his tongue. Adam thought for a moment he could hear a two-hundred year old pop song floating up from between his legs under the sound of the commercials. He clicked his tongue, and Takashi fell silent. “Still.” The busy tongue lay steady in Shiro's mouth; his eyes stayed down.

Adam watched him carefully, tipping his head with a smile when Takashi lifted one finger from his knee, an indication that he was relaxed. They'd worked out the silent signals ages ago, when Shiro had made it clear he wanted to spend a great deal of time with his mouth full during sex. He stroked the thick dark hair one more time, then cupped his palm around the back of his lover's head and yanked him forward again. He shuddered at the feeling of Takashi's throat spasming around the head of his cock, tried not to enjoy the sound of the brunette choking. His grip on his lover's head gentled, and Takashi was the one holding himself close again until Adam worried about his oxygen levels and voiced—a little raggedly this time—the quiet command to breathe.

They repeated the cycle, Adam's orders growing continuously more hoarse. Adam only gripped Takashi's head on the initial push, fingers sliding gently through his hair the rest of the time, until when the shorter man pulled back to breathe, he slid his hands partway up Adam's thighs. The blond looked down at him, enjoying the feeling of the sweat-damp hair sticking to his fingertips, and glanced down at the stim band again. Still green. He hummed thoughfully and gave his boyfriend's hair a gentle tug. “No more choking,” he managed to keep his tone firm even though he could barely keep his hips still, and he was proud of himself for that, “suck me off.”

The delighted thrum that Shiro responded with had his back arching enough that he felt his hair brush the countertop. When he managed a little more control over his neck and rolled his head up to look down, he met grey-brown eyes nearly entirely black with lust. The look made him shudder again, and he nudged Takashi with his foot, making him shift back so he could set his foot on the ground. It gave him better purchase to thrust shallowly against Shiro's mouth without nearly tipping the barstool. He could feel Takashi's smug smile against his shaft, and gave him a breathy laugh to share in the joke at his own expense. “Never have been able to resist that mouth,” he hummed, eyes sliding closed again as Takashi's tongue trailed the edge of his foreskin, pushing at the soaking tip.

He had a hard time remembering to breathe, already wrapped up in the heat coiling through his abdomen and the wet slurping sounds escaping Takashi's lips. He pet the brunette's hair again, sliding his hand down to stroke the curve of his open jaw. He felt him surge upwards to press the front of his throat against Adam's thumb, and pulled back with a hiss. He snapped his fingers beside Takashi's ear, baring his teeth down at him in response to the sulking grumble and belligerent stare. “I said no more choking.”

He felt a thrill at the faint widening of his boyfriend's eyes, and the way they immediately dropped again. It pulled a quiet, barely-breathed, “oh, _good boy_ ,” from his lips. He buried his fingers in that thick black hair again, twitching his hips a little to encourage him to continue. He let his head tip back a little again, focusing on the heavy press and drag of Takashi's tongue, letting out a raspy, stuttering moan at the scrape of roughly-trimmed nails on the backs of his knees. “'Kashi,” he breathed, rocking his hips forward and moaning again when Takashi swallowed.

All thoughts of the halftime clock and the grocery run fled his mind, replaced by the thorough enjoyment of the hot, eager mouth wrapped around his cock and the hands guiding him in rutting into it. One leg lifted, hooking over Takashi's shoulder. “Fffuck,” he hissed, leaning forward over the bobbing head between his thighs, “Kashi?” He bent almost double, until he could feel the end of the brunette's hair tickle his chin as he moved. Those muscular fingers tightened in his flesh, and Shiro swallowed again with an encouraging hum.

It was all Adam needed, releasing down the shorter man's throat with a quiet, shaky whisper of his name. He stayed slouched as his boyfriend swallowed, brushing his hair back and pressing a kiss to the sweaty strands before Takashi could tilt his face up to give him a sticky kiss. “Go brush your teeth,” he ordered quietly, flashing a quick smile at the startled look Takashi sent him before dropping his eyes again and getting to his feet. Before he left the kitchen, he leaned down to murmur in the blond's ear:

“Yes, sir, Lieutenant.”

Matt stuck his head in the doorway after Shiro passed him. “Dude, I'm gonna need your guarantee that you're going to thoroughly sanitize every surface before you make bean dip that I'm gonna feed my sister.”

Tucking himself away and giving him a grin, Adam raised both eyebrows. “Not you?”

“Yeah, I have swallowed both of your cum, that wouldn't slow me down at all.”

“I'm not a monster, Matt. I'll clean up.”

“By the way—halftime was over eight minutes ago.”

 


End file.
